Lucky Star Under the Influence
by NationUnderDog
Summary: We know Konata is together with Kagami, but the love doesn't stop there. See how their relationship starts to give others some interesting ideas. Couples are falling like dominoes! Contains Konakaga, Tsukasa/Miyuki, Minami/Yutaka and Patty/Hiyori
1. It's Oneechan's fault!

Under the Influence

Tsukasa and Miyuki- part 1

Usually, I'm the first one to fall asleep at our sleepovers. I kind of was actually, since I fell asleep back when we were chatting in Onee-chan's room. But, I woke up again when Yuki-chan and I went to sleep in my room. I haven't been able to get back to sleep since then. I'm really tired though, I wish I could go back to sleep. I can't though. Instead I've been lying in bed, watching the wall for the past hour or so, I'm not really sure how long.

I guess I'm just thinking too much. I'm not used to it, and I don't like it, but lately I can't seem to stop thinking about all kinds of things. And there are two things in particular that I've been thinking about that have been driving me a little crazy.

The first is why Onee-chan and Kona-chan sent Yuki and me to sleep in my room. I know Onee-chan really well. She is my Onee-chan after all. Kona-chan even thinks we should be able to read each other's minds since we're twins. I know when she's upset, and when she's scared, and when she's angry and when she's happy, even if she doesn't say it. Lately, she's been more than happy. She's been super out of this world happy. But she won't admit it, and she tries to hide it. She is happy though, and I know why. It's cause Onee-chan is in love, and the person she loves is Kona-chan.

I'm really happy for her, and I want to support my Onee-chan, especially if she's in love with my good friend too. I feel upset that she tries to hide it from me though. Should I tell her I know? Is it a secret? Am I not supposed to know?

But…if it is a secret…well… they aren't exactly hiding it very well. They've been having sleepovers every weekend for over a month. I'm not sure how far they go at Kona-chan's house but when they're here…well I can even hear them now. Onee-chan! I don't like when you keep things from me, but if you're going to can't you try a little harder to keep it down? They're in the room right next to us too, how could you not notice it.

That brings up the other thing that I've been thinking about too. Yuki-chan is here. Can she hear it too? Does she know about them? Did they tell her and not me? No, they probably wouldn't do that…right? Still…Yuki-chan is really smart. She's probably the smartest person I've ever met. She must have noticed, right? She has to know about them. How much does she know? Does she know what they've been doing, and what they're doing right now? Did she know they liked each other? Does she… does she know… that I'm like them too?

I never really thought about it before I noticed Onee-chan and Kona-chan, but I guess I like girls too. Well, not quite. I'm not sure about liking girls, but I like a girl. I might even be in love with her. I'm always thinking about her. I watch her in class. I just can't help myself.

She's so beautiful, and cute, and smart, and I always have so much more fun when she's around. But it's not just that. When I'm around her, I'm happy, but I'm sad at the same time. It's really strange. I'm happy she's there, but she just feels so far away.

I don't want to just hang out with her like I do with Kona-chan and Onee-chan. I want to hug her all the time. When she talks, I end up staring right at her mouth, at her lips. I just want to kiss her so badly! Is that enough for me to know if I love her?

Stupid Onee-chan! Stupid Kona-chan! Why did you two have to make me go and realize I'm in love with Yuki-chan? And now I'm here with her, in my bedroom, alone in the middle of the night, so that the two of you can…can… No I can't think about that now! Not when Yuki-chan is right here in the room with me!

Yuki-chan… I wonder if she's been able to sleep all right. I turn around in bed to check, shuffling about in my blankets so I can look down and see her. It's dark though, so I can't really tell. She's still lying there on the guest futon though. She's moving around a bit though. I guess she can't sleep either.

"Are you awake, Yuki-chan?" I ask quietly. I wouldn't want to wake her if she was just moving around in her dream, that'd be pretty mean.

"Tsu-Tsukasa-san? I thought…I thought you were sleeping." She's being very quiet, almost like she doesn't want to wake me up either. Silly Yuki-chan, you know I'm awake already.

"No, I couldn't fall back asleep after we switched rooms. Eh heh."

"Oh my, are you feeling all right? You're usually fast asleep by now aren't you?" Geez Yuki-chan, I know I usually am, but I'm not a little kid. I can stay up if I feel like it…even if I am really tired right now.

"I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep." I'm not sure what to say. Should I bring it up? Has she noticed?

"…Tsukasa-san… Was it… because of the noise?" She says it so shyly. I can't see her face but I can almost hear her blushing. But I knew she would notice, she's so smart after all. And I'm glad I don't have to worry about being the one to bring it up, thanks Yuki-chan!

"Tsukasa-san? Is that it? Did you…did you know about it too?"

"Yeah… I've known about it for a while… Oh Yuki-chan, I can't stand it!"

"Wh-What? You have a problem with them being together Tsukasa-san?" She's so startled, almost like she's panicking a bit.

"No, no, of course not. I don't mind that Onee-chan loves Kona-chan. But why is it a big secret like this? She's my twin sister, why would she hide something like this from me? Does she really not trust me anymore?" I clutch my blankets to my chest tightly. I'm on the verge of tears just thinking about it. Oh why do I have to be this way in front of Yuki-chan. She shouldn't have to see me like this.

"Oh… Oh dear, Tsukasa-san… It's all right." She's kneeling on top of the futon now, so her face is level with mine. I can see her a bit better now, but I'm more worried about the fact she can probably see me.

"But- But she's my Onee-chan. And we're close with Kona-chan too. Did they tell you Yuki-chan? Do they trust you over me?" She reaches out to me, and starts to pet my hair gently. It's so calming… her soft hand going through my hair… running down to my shoulder then leaving and coming back again.

"No Tsukasa-san, they didn't tell me anything either. But I don't think it's because they don't trust you."

"It…it isn't?"

"They're probably scared. Not everyone is so understanding of relationships like theirs. If… If you had a problem with them being together, or got angry with them… it would hurt them both very much."

"I would never-"

"I know you wouldn't Tsukasa-san. You're a very sweet, understanding person. But they don't know how you'd react, they probably just wanted to make sure they didn't upset you."

"Yuki-chan…" She's so smart. I didn't even think of that. Onee-chan being scared of me, that's silly. But Yuki-chan's right. They just didn't know how I would feel about it. "You're so smart."

"…" She stops petting my hair. "No…not really."

"Huh?" Did I hear that right? "What are you talking about, Yuki-chan? Of course you're smart, you're super smart! You're… you're probably the smartest person I've ever met!"

"Oh my, well thank you. But… well lately I haven't really been feeling like that's the truth."

"Why Yuki-chan? Did you hit your head? Did you have some sort of accident?" Oh no! Yuki-chan's brilliant mind has been damaged? Who would do such a thing!

"No, I'm fine, really!"

"Oh." Whew. "So what is it then? Why wouldn't you be smart?"

"Well… I guess I've been acting pretty silly lately."

"Did you bump into things again?"

"No… well yes… but no that's not it."

"What then? What's wrong Yuki-chan?"

"I…I don't want to upset you either… Which is silly… You're so sweet Tsukasa… I'm sure you'd forgive me for it." What? Forgive her? Did Yuki-chan do something wrong? Her hand goes even further from my hair, and she holds it close to her chest.

"I don't get it."

"All right…Tsukasa-san I… Well I… When I found out about Kagami-san and Izumi-san I… well I realized… I like someone!"

…What?

"Oh." She likes someone… "Oh that's… that's great Yuki-chan." Of course she does. "Well what type of person is it?" Why am I acting like this? I don't want to cheer her on like this. Don't like someone else Yuki-chan! Like me! Please Yuki-chan… Don't fall for someone else… please…

"…Someone like that." Oh, she explained what they're like… I wasn't listening at all.

"I'm sure it'll work out great for you Yuki-chan!"

"I'm not so sure it will."

"Of course it will silly. You're such a wonderful person, who wouldn't fall for you?"

"Oh… Oh Tsukasa-san. I… I'm just not sure… I… I don't think you understand."

"But he'd have to be crazy not to like you, Yuki-chan. You're so smart, and you're sweet, and kind, and cute, and beautiful."

"Be-beauti-…I…I… He?"

"I'm sure, whoever he is, he'll definitely like you back. And…and if he doesn't… well he's… he's just really stupid then, so who cares?"

"It's not anyone stupid." Oh, well that's good. "And…and it's not… a 'he'. But she is someone who… who thinks I'm all those things." Her head dips down. "She's someone who understands me really well." She rings her hands. "And…and she's someone…" Her left hand moves slowly towards me. She strokes my hair again. Softly. Slowly. And when she reaches the ends she brings her hand back to cup my cheek. "She's someone I care about very much."

"Yu-yuki-…Miyuki-chan." Does she mean…? Could that mean…? She… She's so close now. Our faces are only a few centimeters apart. She's facing me with her eyes closed tightly. She must be blushing she must look so adorable. I feel so happy, so warm. …Hey wait a second.

"You don't think I'm stupid?" Her eyes shoot open in surprise. I can't quite tell if she's shocked or confused. Maybe it's both.

"What? No I… No of course I don't think that. But…But Tsukasa-san… Didn't… Didn't you hear what… What I said after that?"

Of course I did, but I'm just so happy I can't believe it. It's like I'm going to explode. I just…I just… Can't hold it in!

"Yuki-chan!" I go to hug her, but I sort of forgot that I'm on the bed and she's on the ground. It's more like a tackle than a hug. Or that word Kona-chan uses…what is it? A glomp, that's it! I think…

"Ah. Oh, I'm sorry Yuki-chan, are you all ri…" We landed together on the futon, me on top of her with my arms around her neck. I was asking something but I forgot what it was suddenly. She's laying under me, with her soft hair a mess underneath her. Her breathing is faster, and from here I can see her face, her blush taking it over. Her hands, tight at her chest again, start to move up.

"Oh… Oh my… I…" She doesn't finish her sentence either. In stead she brushes the hair out of my face and cups my cheek. "Tsu-Tsukasa-s-san… I…I"

"Iloveyouyukichan!"


	2. Good night Yukichan

Under the Influence

Tsukasa and Miyuki- part 2

"Iloveyouyukichan!"

I move down and our lips meet. It's strange at first. Almost like we're not kissing but only touching our lips together. At first her eyes were wide, but now they're starting to close. She moves her hand through to my hair and grabs the back of m head while she tilts her head.

She has soft lips. They're so responsive. As we get closer, I can feel her chest against mine. Her heart is pounding as hard as mine. This feels so good. I can't believe it. Wait…Is that her tongue? I pull away for a minute.

"Yuki-chan!"

"I'm sorry! I…I…"

"That was amazing, how do you do that?"

"Wh…what?"

"That thing with your tongue! How did you do that?"

"Oh…uh…well I… I could show you again… If you'd like."

"Yes!"

I go back in, and this time she meets me in the middle. I moved my hands from behind her neck to her shoulders as she moved her tongue in. I close my eyes. I feel like I'm going to melt.

Without thinking I squeeze her shoulders tightly. Once I realize what I'm doing I release them but then when she moves her tongue around my mouth I end up forgetting and squeeze them again. I give up trying to stop myself and instead I start massaging her shoulders.

I can hear her moaning a bit. Oh, does she like it? I'm not hurting her am I? I open my eyes to check.

We don't slow down for a moment. We don't stop kissing. I don't stop rubbing her shoulders. She doesn't stop using her tongue. She doesn't stop moaning. But it feels different with my eyes open like this.

It's better I think. I'd be embarrassed if she opened her eyes suddenly and realized I've been watching her, but I get to see her reactions this way. The way her eyes are shut so tight. The way her eyebrows twitch as she moans. The way blush covers her cheeks. The way her bangs slide as she moves underneath me. Oh she's just so cute!

I see her eyes twitch and quickly close mine to avoid getting caught. We break away, panting. She's always cute. She's always beautiful. But looking at her now, I've never seen her like this before. I can't help but think about how she's just amazing.

"Tsu…Tsukasa-san…it's…it's…"

"Yuki-chan, you're wonderful. This just feels so good."

"It's sweet… like sugar cookies."

"Oh, eh heh heh. Yeah well since I made the snacks before, of course I ate some of them too." Since we're still catching our breath, I start to nuzzle the side of her head, and neck. "Didn't you have some?"

"I…I …was going to, but Izumi…san was… she was hogging them to make sure Kagami-san ate plenty." Oh she can't talk straight. Is she still catching her breath, I hope she hasn't been having some sort of breathing trouble. Or maybe she just gets excited being close like this. Does she want to go further? I guess I'll have to find out.

I start kissing other places so her mouth can breathe. I start with her soft cheeks, and then trail down to her neck.

"Oh…oh my, that…that feels…incredible…" Well I guess she likes it after all. I lick up and down her neck like a kitten, which is kind of funny because she's the one purring. Hehehe.

"Tsukasa… Tsukasa-san… It's so… Oh!" She suddenly exclaims and pushes me away. Oh no, did I hurt her? I wasn't using my teeth or anything though. Wait, no. She's smiling up at me. She looks a bit embarrassed though.

"I'm very sorry Tsukasa-san."

"Huh? Sorry for what? Do you want to stop?"

"Oh no, that's not it. I just remembered I forgot to say it back."

"What?"

"I… I love you too."

What did I say about her after we kissed? Because that look was nowhere near as cute as she is when she says that. I don't think anything's as cute as this. It's silly to get excited about something I already knew, but I can't help it. Someone just told me they loved me for the first time, and it's Yuki-chan!

I kiss her on the forehead, and she giggles. She moves up and our lips touch softly again… and again… and they last longer each time. I move my hands from her shoulders and I start to trail my fingertips down to her collarbone. I drag them further, trailing the sides of her, down to trace her curves and then back up again to her chest.

It's so soft, you can tell by just barely touching that they must be the greatest pillows in the world. Once my palms cover them she gasps and pulls away. She looks up at me, still breathing deeply but her face looks so…embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

"No, no I… I'm sorry Yuki-chan I…I mean… did I go too far?" Maybe I shouldn't have touched her there… but I didn't grab them roughly, and it's through her pajama top so it shouldn't be that bad right?

"Oh no… I mean… well… yes. But… I truly care for you, and… from what I've read… When people rush into things like this they get impulsive and end up breaking apart easily. I wouldn't want to lose you Tsukasa…chan"

"Yuki-chan… I love you. You won't lose me that easily. But, if you're not ready we don't have to." I really want to go further though…no, no. If it's for her I can wait as long as she needs.

She hugs me tightly. "Thank you Tsukasa-chan." We stay like that for a while, just holding each other close. It's really warm, and soft. I just…

"I don't wanna let go." I whisper.

"Well… maybe we could just… stay like this then."

"Huh?"

"Well we still have this room to ourselves till the morning, and the futon is a bit small but I think… we could both fit… in your bed… if you'd like."

"Oh!" I feel a bit silly saying it, so I giggle while I reply "Oh my! Hehe."

We break away. I stand up and hold my hand out to help her up. She takes it smiling. We keep our hands joined until we lie down on the bed facing each other. She lets go first, but then wraps her arms around me really fast. I hold her back and rest my head on her chest.

"Um… uh Tsukasa-chan?"

"I can't?" I look up at her with the best 'puppy dog eyed' look that I can. I'm not trying to do anything bad… it's just… they really are the greatest pillows in the world, I'm sure of it!

"We… Well I suppose…"

"It's just really nice… relaxing."

"Really?"

"Yeah… Cause it's so warm and soft…"

"Tsukasa-chan." She seems a little uncomfortable, or maybe she's still just embarrassed.

"I can hear your heat beat too."

"Oh my, really?"

"Uh huh, it's beating really fast. Are you nervous?"

"Well… maybe just a bit."

"Aw, you're so cute Yuki-chan. I won't do anything bad, I promise ok? I just… like being close to you like this." Her eyes widen for a moment, then she smiles and pets my hair.

"All right, let's stay like this for tonight then."

"Good night Yuki-chan."

"Good night to you."

I'm not sure if Onee-chan and Kona-chan have fallen asleep yet, but I can't hear them anymore. All I can hear now is our breathing and her steady heart beat.

And we'll stay like that, warm and cozy and peaceful until we fall asleep. I don't know what's better, being able to fall asleep in her arms or wake up with her right there next to me. I get to have both though, I couldn't be happier.

So I didn't leave any notes on the last chapter, but this is my first fan fiction. I really appreciate all the reviews and favorites I've gotten since I posted part one. Thanks for all your support. This ends Tsukasa's part; next time we switch the point of view to another character. Enjoy till next time.


	3. Toss and Turn and Fall

Under the Influence

Miyuki and Tsukasa- part 3

When we woke up the next morning she was still there lying in my arms peacefully. That is only to be expected, she usually enjoys sleeping in late. I suppose we must have shifted in our sleep, because her head was even with mine on the pillow.

I felt like it would be a shame to wake her though. She's simply adorable when she's sleeping. I found myself playing with her short hair instead.

After a while, she started to stir in her sleep. Just before she awoke I quickly kissed her forehead, and quietly said, "Good morning, Tsukasa-chan."

She looked at me sleepily smiling, or maybe smirking would be a better word for it. She suddenly grabbed me and kissed me on the lips. It was as if she took every ounce of passion from last night and re-ignited it instantly. It made my head spin with pleasure.

By the time we pulled apart I was in a bit of a daze really. Which is probably why I didn't notice it right away when she cuddled up in the blankets again.

"Good night, Yuki-chan."

"Yes, good night…Oh wait, that isn't right. Tsukasa-chan, it's time to wake up."

"I don wanna getup yet Onee-chan." She quietly whined.

"But I'm not… Didn't you say you wanted to make breakfast for everyone?"

"No…lunch tastes better anyway."

"Oh." She was being so silly, but it's very cute. "I was going to help you make it though."

"But you can't cook, Onee-chan."

"No, I'm Miyuki."

"We can't cook Yuki-chan!" Waking Tsukasa up is quite the chore…I wonder how Kagami-san does this every day.

I begin to shake her shoulder a bit. "Please, we should wake up now Tsukasa-chan."

"It doesn' matter how good she tastes… we can't cook her."

"Tsu…Tsukasa-chan! …You… You certainly cannot cook me!" I must have said that bit too loudly, because when I looked down at her she was not only awake, but also looking at me with eyes wider than I think I've ever seen hers be.

"Go…Good morning…Yuki-chan…" She seemed alarmed at first, but then she started smiling. "You're blushing again."

Of course I was, I couldn't help it. I was just so embarrassed. I looked away and tried to hide my face behind my hands. "We…well I…"

She got out of bed and yawned and stretched. "Well do you still want to help make breakfast?" she asked happily as she looked down at me, rubbing her eyes.

I agreed. We got changed, during which I was sure to stare intensely at the wall in attempt to avoid stealing glances of a half naked Tsukasa, and went downstairs. Although I offered to help, Tsukasa-chan still did most of the cooking. I mainly focused on setting the table.

I went upstairs to wake up Izumi-san and Kagami-san. I knocked on the door, but did not receive any answer. Assuming they were asleep, I went in to wake them up. Once inside I saw that Kagami-san's bed was empty. I kneeled down and moved aside Konata-san's blanket to wake her. Instead of the small otaku, I found a rather large amount of long purple hair. I blushed as I realized that Kagami-san was asleep on top of Izumi-san!

I backed up a few feet so I was closer to the door, then loudly coughed while slamming the door behind me. The couple was jolted out of their sleep.

"Go…Good morning… Tsukasa-cha… Tsukasa-san will have breakfast re… ready downstairs soon. So… So please come down and join us once you're both dressed." I stuttered out before quickly leaving the room.

"Wa…Wait Miyuki-san! It's not what you think!" Kagami-san suddenly yelled out after me.

"Meeeeh… Kagamiiiiiin, don't be so loud so early in the morning… I'm trying to- Woah, good morning world!" Izumi-san quickly responded, but I didn't stay longer to hear anymore. I returned downstairs to see that Tsukasa was almost finished preparing the food. She turned her head to look over and smile at me.

"Were they awake, Yuki-chan? It's almost ready." She happily chirped before returning her attention to the stove.

"Um… Well no they weren't. But I woke them, so they should be here shortly." I barely mumbled out as she started to move the food from the pan to the dishes. Soon the others joined us, Izumi-san smiling brightly and Kagami-san blushing like mad.

During breakfast they started a very lively explanation as to how Kagami-san fell off her bed in the middle of the night and ended up in Izumi-san's futon.

"So… So you see Miyuki-san when you went upstairs and saw us like that it's just because I fell over. And since Konata always stays up late gaming, she's a heavy sleeper and it didn't wake her up," Kagami-san nervously explained.

'Hey! Don't bring my gaming into this!" Izumi-san retaliated. "If anything, you're the heavy sleeper. What kind of person doesn't even notice when they've fallen out of bed! Even Tsukasa isn't heavy enough to do that!"

Speaking of which, Tsukasa-chan seemed very annoyed through their story. On a more positive note, the food was absolutely delicious. Tsukasa-chan has quite a talent. But once the meal was over she silently and quickly left the table.

"Hey, what's the matter with Tsukasa?" Konata asked.

"I… I'm not sure. Something must be bothering her. Did something happen last night Miyuki-san?" Kagami asked me. She seemed incredibly nervous at the thought of something being wrong with her dear sister. I felt incredibly guilty about it, but I wasn't sure if I should tell them the reason without discussing it with Tsukasa first.

"I'm afraid I'm not sure, Kagami-san. But, I will go speak with her. Would you two mind taking care of the dishes?"

"Oh… Um yeah, no problem," Kagami-san agreed, but seemed very uneasy about it.

"Yeah, just leave it to us Miyuki!" Izumi-san cheered while giving Kagami-san a reassuring pat on the back. I nervously smiled at them and followed Tsukasa upstairs.

I walked in, and was about to start folding the blanket and putting the futon away when I heard the door slam behind me.

"Yuki-chan! What is the matter with those two!"

"Wh-what? My you really are upset with them."

"Of course I am! I mean… It was bad enough that they were keeping it from us, but why would they waste time making up stories like that?"

"We…well…"

"Onee-chan would never fall off the bed like that!"

"Ye…yes but…"

"And how does anyone fall off a bed with their pillow?"

"Tsu… Tsukasa-chan…"

"And to say she ended up under the blanket because Kona-chan was having a weird dream about-"

"Tsukasa-chan!" She looked at me with a very shocked expression, but only for a moment.

"Sorry Yuki-chan…"

"No, that's all right. But, if you're so upset about it, does that mean that you'd… uh… want to… tell them?"

"Tell them?" She actually seemed confused but after looking at me for a while she understood. "Oh about…" She blushed and smiled, but then she remembered the question and frowned. "I'm not sure… I don't like keeping it from them, but…" She balled her fists and stared angrily at the floor. "I'm just so angry with them for keeping it for so long… I guess I just want to… I want to give them a taste of their own medicine!"

"Oh…well… that's a bit… To be honest, I'd rather tell them. Kagami-san seems very nervous that you're upset about something." I wasn't comfortable with the idea, but when I saw her giving that puppy dog look again. I wasn't sure what she had in mind exactly, but I couldn't bring myself to say no. "But, if you really don't want them to know yet, then I won't tell them."

She quickly hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you so much, Yuki-chan. I knew you'd understand." Then she kissed me again. "I love that about you." And then she did it again.

Before I even realized what we were doing, she was holding me down against the bed. Normally I would panic much more, but my mind had gone blank. Eventually she moved her lips from mind and moved down to kiss my neck again.

"Tsu…ah Tsukasa-chan, we shouldn't… The other two…" I could feel her giggling into the kiss.

"I locked the door when we came in."

"What!" She planned it from the start!

"I'm sorry… I guess I just got excited…"

"But the others will be coming up as soon as they finish the dishes, and we still need to put the futon away."

"I…I know that… But I don't know when we'll get a chance to be alone together again!" I smiled at her and ran my fingers through her short hair.

"We spend a good amount of time with each other, I'm sure we'll have a chance to be alone together again soon. But we said we would take things a bit more slowly didn't we?"

She pouted a bit as she replied, "Well…yeaaaaaah." I hugged her close and kissed her on the cheek just before she got up. I gathered my things and helped her put the futon and away.

Before we went to check on Kagami-san and Izumi-san, she grabbed me in a hug from behind. "Since we'll be with Onee-chan and Kona-chan later… Can I at least give you a kiss goodbye?"

My face warmed at the adorable thought. I turned around to return her hug and kiss her softly on the lips once more. As our faces drew apart, she gripped my sleeves to keep the embrace just a bit longer. "Thank you… Yuki-chan." She looked up at me smiling, and then went to join the others.

AN: Hey, sorry this update took so long. I really wasn't expecting this story to get much attention, especially since I have the M rating on it and haven't gotten to the M material yet. And somehow I've gotten a bunch of positive reviews, so thank you all for the support. I'll try to update more frequently.


	4. Eat it up

Under the Influence 4

Miyuki and Tsukasa- part 4

The next few weeks went by quite nicely. We spent time together as we always did though. It was almost as if we hadn't changed anything. Well, that isn't exactly true, there were subtle differences. When we were together, she would make it a point to walk closer to me than usual. She always made sure we sat next to each other on the train.

And we tried to see each other every weekend, which wasn't difficult. We usually would anyway, and since Kagami-san and Izumi-san wanted their own time alone we didn't have to make excuses to find some time for ourselves. Not that we were doing anything…unusual…

We hadn't gotten much further than we had that first night. We would simply go out to eat at a small café, or window-shopping, or watch a movie. I also tried to make a habit of helping her with her studies when I got the chance.

The biggest difference that came from our new relationship would probably be the way we acted during lunch. Tsukasa-chan did say she wanted to give the others a 'taste of their own medicine' but I suppose I hadn't realized what she meant by that.

"Konata, why do you always have those choco cornets during lunch. You should eat some real food instead of just snacks all the time," Kagami-san complained.

"Aww," Izumi-san cooed with her silly 'cat like' expression. "Is my little Kagamin worried about my health? How sweet of you."

Kagami-san of course blushed at the comeback. Immediately she felt it necessary to cover up her concerned feelings for her secret significant other. "O…Of course not! I'm just annoyed because you're bound to drip that silly filling all over the place!"

Izumi-san almost seemed taken aback by the angered comeback. "What? Kagamin don't you trust me? I would never spill it!"

"Then what was that brown stain I found on that light novel I lent you?" she said back, almost yelling.

"That was there when you gave it to me, I couldn't have spilled it! I always lick the cream out so it doesn't overflow." She rebutted with a smile.

"It was not there before! You must have not licked the cream out enough." Kagami-san groaned.

Izumi-san grinned slyly as she moved closer to Kagami. "Now Kagamin, you should know better. My tongue is far too skilled to do something like that."

Even I had to blush at a comment such as that. So, it's not hard to imagine that Kagami-san was completely overcome with a beet red flush. She almost seemed frozen for a moment as Izumi-san snuggled closer to her. But soon her sanity, or perhaps her rage, brought her back to reality.

"K…Ko…Konata…don't… DON'T MAKE COMMENTS LIKE THAT, IDIOT!"

Although I felt sorry and embarrassed for Kagami-san, I could not help but giggle at their antics as they continued arguing back and forth. But I soon lost track of their conversation as I felt something soft resting against my shoulder.

I turned to see Tsukasa leaning against me. She had a sleepy smile on her face and giggled a bit as well.

"They're so silly, aren't they Yuki-chan?" I blushed once again from the sudden contact.

"Ye…Yes, they certainly are." I smiled as I awkwardly replied to her.

She continued to smile and cuddled a bit closer. I assumed she was doing this to get the attention of Kagami-san and Izumi-san and 'give them a taste of their own medicine'. It was not a very effective strategy though. The duo was far too engrossed in their daily ritual to notice.

But, I was hardly unhappy with the situation. Having her so close was quite enjoyable actually. Unfortunately, Tsukasa was hardly concerned with that. She was on a mission and was not about to give up so easily.

Tsukasa left my shoulder and returned to her bento. I had woken up late that day, and had left in such a rush I had forgotten about my meal, so I returned to my bread from the convenience store. Although she was still distracted trying to get the couple's attention, she seemed to take notice of this.

"Is that all you brought for lunch today, Yuki-chan?" She asked concerned.

"Oh, well yes. I was in a rush this morning and…well it slipped my mind," I replied with an embarrassed smile. She looked lost in thought for a moment, but then smiled… almost deviously for a moment, before returning to her usual innocent face.

"Would you like to share some of mine then?" I blushed a bit.

"Oh my…well… well certainly." I did appreciate the thought, but I soon realized she had an ulterior motive.

Tsukasa took her chopsticks and picked up a wiener octopus from her bento, and held it up towards me. Kagami-san was still complaining about Izumi-san's behavior, but Izumi-san no longer seemed to care once she noticed what Tsukasa was doing.

"Say aaaaahhhh" She cooed. I gulped lightly as my face was consumed by a deep shade of red. I was incredibly embarrassed, but I still wanted to help her little plan out. I shut my eyes tightly, and slowly leaned forward and opened my mouth.

"Ah…Ahhhhh" I repeated as she placed the food in my mouth. Tsukasa really must have a talent for cooking, because I immediately forgot my embarrassment once I tasted it. It was delicious. Even though it was such a simple thing it was unbelievably good. Or maybe it was the way it was fed that made it seem that way. I suppose that's more likely but it doesn't really matter.

As I was distracted by the event, I'm not exactly sure when Kagami-san noticed us. But, as the empty chopsticks were pulled away it was hard to ignore the smile of satisfaction on Tsukasa's face as her eyes wandered over to see the other pair's expressions.

Then there was a moment of what I can only describe as awkward silence. I sneaked a glance at Izumi-san's knowing cat like smile and Kagami-san's shocked and blush filled face before my embarrassment got the better of me. Tsukasa, of course, was far from embarrassed. Her pride from this small moment of victory gave her an even larger smile than Izumi-san.

"Would you like some more, Yuki-chan?" She asked as she leaned back in her seat.

"No… No I'm quite fine now, thank you." I replied quietly without moving my face to meet her, or anyone else's, gaze.

After another brief moment Izumi-san energetically grabbed her choco cornet and held it up to Kagami-san.

"Kagamiiiin" She giggled. "Would you like so-" a swift hit from Kagami-san cut Izumi-san's sentence short.

"No! Eat it yourself!" the taller girl yelled before storming off. By this point the duo had once again gained the attention of the rest of the class.

"But Kagamiiiiiin," Izumi-san whined as she ran after her, still holding up the treat. "Don't you want to taste some of my delicious cream!" She yelled after her just before she burst out in a fit of laughter. They were deep into the hallway, but those of us in the classroom could still hear Kagami-san's disgusted response.

Once they were out of sight the rest of the class stopped staring at the doorway and returned to their lunches. Next to me Tsukasa suddenly hopped up in her seat and quietly squealed in joy. I looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed her outburst while she suddenly jumped over and hugged me.

"Did you see that, Yuki-chan?" she practically chirped out. "That was perfect! You were great." She held me tighter and nuzzled my shoulder excitedly.

"Eh… Ah… You're welcome." She then backed away, probably because she realized we were still in the classroom. But as she pulled away she linked our hands.

"What should we do this weekend? Do you want to go to the movies again?" She smiled. The question caught me a bit off guard, but I suppose she just wanted to take advantage of the others not being in the room.

"Um… we could if you'd like…" She kept her eyes on me but lightly squeezed my hands. "But…But you know, it's a bit expensive to go out to the cinema so often." I began to get embarrassed again and looked down at our linked hands. "We could save a lot of money if we… if we were to rent a movie and watch it… at home."

When I gained the courage to look up again I was almost blinded by her bright smile. "That'd be great Yuki-chan."

I smiled back at her, but beneath my expression was a mix of worry and excitement. I knew that my parents would be out that weekend, and it would have been a shame not to take advantage of the opportunity, but it was only natural for me to be a bit nervous.

The two of us had not had a sleepover since that first night together, and now we would not only have another night together, but also we would be able to have the house entirely to ourselves. It was only natural for me to be nervous. The fact that Tsukasa didn't seem nervous at all was something that truly impressed me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Seriously you guys? All these positive reviews for a story that's misrated and barely updates? You guys are awesome and make my day :3 My work load has been really uneven lately but I'll get right back to work on this when I get back from thanksgiving break. ^^'


	5. Nervous and Tired

Under the Influence 5

Tsukasa and Miyuki- part 5

I'm so nervous! After four really long days of waiting Friday has finally arrived! Tonight's the big night that I finally get to have a sleepover at Yuki's house! And not only is it a sleepover, but this time it will be one at Yuki's house for just the two of us! Which also means that Onee-chan and Kona-chan finally realized me and Yuki made our own plans.

"Honestly Tsukasa, I can't believe you forgot to mention these sleepover plans to mom or dad until this morning," We already went over it this morning, but Kagami still seems pretty annoyed at me about it.

"Huuuh? Wait how come you didn't even tell us about it! You guys are leaving us to have your own special party?" Kona-chan moans as her upper body flops across her desk. Then her head suddenly springs up. "Oh!" Her sly cat-like smile spread across her face. "I get it, you two need some allloooonnnneee time together huh?"

Ah ha! Another chance to get back at them! All right!

"That's right Kona-chan." Kona-chan perks right up at that. I may not seem like it but I know my friends pretty well, and by now I've figured out how to get some good reactions out of these two. I'm a little worried though. Especially since the farther I go the more Onee-chan reacts. This time she almost fell out of her chair!

"I mean it's only natural that we would want to have a sleepover together after all the ones you and Onee-chan have had." Come on, admit it!

"Oh I see…" You do? "You need to catch up to us." Kona-chan! That's not it! Getting these two to confess is really hard.

"Yes, it's your duty as best friends to hang out more so you can be as close as me and my Kagamin!" Kona-chan laughs out while bringing her arm around Onee-chan.

"What? Get off me you otaku!" Onee-chan yells out while pushing her away. She always acts like this, but if you look you can see she's clearly blushing. Silly Onee-chan.

"Aww Kagamin, why must you deny me? Why do you deny our loooove!"

I inch closer to Yuki and whisper into her ear, "Wow, I think Kona-chan just read my mind." We both giggle quietly, trying to make sure that they don't notice. Yuki understands, those two have been hiding it way to long and eventually all that me and Yuki have been doing will be enough to make them confess! I'm sure of it!

"I'm sorry I neglected to tell the two of you about our plans sooner," Aw Yuki didn't have to apologize for me like that, she's so sweet.

"Oh, that's fine Miyuki-san. But you really should take some more responsibility Tsukasa." Figures, I get scolded anyway!

"Sorry Onee-chan… So are you and Kona-chan going to do something special tonight? You two usually spend the weekends together anyway, right?"

"Hm well I guess we might as well do something," She sighs and starts leaning her head against her fist. I'm surprised they don't already have plans though. They're usually together just about every weekend, why is it so strange for me and Yuki to be?

"Yay! Night time fun with my Kagamin!" Kona-chan practically beams when she gets excited like this, and of course she tries to latch on to Onee-chan again too.

"Eh? Get off me! And stop calling me that you brat!"

As they fell back into their usual pattern I lean over and rested her head against Yuki's arm. Over the last few weeks I've gotten a lot more…uh touchy-feely around Yuki. I think she's starting to get less nervous about it the more it happens, but I'm still trying to find just the right amount to make her not scared but still have that adorable blush on her cheeks. I really want to rest on her right about now.

"I was really excited so I didn't sleep well, Yuki-chan…" I feel like I have to admit it to her, but I'm still pretty embarrassed about it.

"Oh my, I guess you'll be even more tired tonight then won't you?"

"No! Of course I won't, I'll wake myself up by then!" Uh oh, I think I said that too loud, Onee-chan and Kona-chan aren't distracted anymore.

"Wake yourself up? But Tsukasa, you're always the first to fall asleep and that's just on a normal day. How do you expect to wake yourself up on a day when you're already tired?" Aww! Why does she have to point out stuff like that? Onee-chan, please stop making me look so un-cool in front of Yuki!

"Hahaha yeah Tsukasa, you'll be lucky if you can even stay up for the rest of class!" …You're not helping either Kona-chan, are you both against me now?

"No way, I'll stay up for class, and really late tonight too!" I won't let them win so easily! I'll show them!

"Aw, it's ok Tsukasa, we were just kidding, you don't have to try to stay up late just because of that."

"Hey don't discourage her Kagamin, if she wants to try to stay up late then let's help her do it!"

"Huh?" Onee-chan and Yuki both seem confused. Which makes sense, I'm kind of confused myself. How is Kona-chan supposed to help me stay up late?

"Yeah! I'll help you wake yourself up Tsukasa!" Kona-chan stands up, beaming with energy, and hits her small chest to make the point even more clear.

"Really? Wow, thanks Kona-chan!"

"Yeah, when are you going to Miyuki's Mansion?"

"Oh, it's hardly a mansion, Izumi-san. We weren't planning on starting the movie until about 18:30 (6:30),"

"Great! So we've got plenty of time. Tsukasa, after school we're going to get you more awake than you've ever been!" I have no idea what that means, but if I'll be able to stay up and spend more time with Yuki-chan I'm in.

"What? Just what exactly are you going to do with my sister?"

"Aw don't worry Kagamin, I'll be back to play with you when we're done."

"That's not what I meant at all!"

"But what will we do Kona-chan?" With a reaction like that even I'm a little bit worried.

"Tsukasa, you know how many nights I stay up late gaming don't you? Don't worry, I've got plenty of tricks up my sleeves."

"Well you do make a good point there, except it still doesn't explain why you can't find enough time to get your homework done."

Yuki taps me on the shoulder. "Are you sure about this? I don't think you need to worry about falling asleep that much."

She seems pretty concerned. I don't want the others to notice so I pull her a bit closer and talk as quietly as I can. "I know, but if it works it means I'll get to spend even more time with you, Yuki. I want to at least try it. And Kona-chan is good at staying up late, maybe there really is a secret to it."

Aww Yuki's blushing again… I will stay up for the rest of class and I'll be sure to have lots of fun tonight!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Yeah I'm taking a little break from the main story for this silly little side story. But don't worry there will be more lovely TsukasaxMiyuki moments soon, very lovely indeed :3


	6. Tsuper Speed

Under the Influence 6

Tsukasa and Miyuki- part 6

"Are you ready Tsukasa? Are you prepared to see the secret to us gamers staying up late at night?" I'm not actually sure… No I am, I have to do it for my night with Yuki!

"I'm ready Kona-chan!"

"That's the spirit!" Filled with determination, we head straight for the train station. Proudly marching off the school grounds and down the road. But then I realized something.

"…Um… So what do we do?"

"…hmmmmmm." Wait, does Kona-chan have any idea what we're doing! "Well some people say exercize can give you energy, let's try that!"

"I don't know about that Kona-chan." I think that would just make me more tired at this point. Besides I don't want to get all icky and sweaty right before I head over to Yuki's… Maybe after but not before, hehe. Uh oh I shouldn't be thinking like that! I'm going to end up blushing.

"Oh yeah you're not very athletic." You don't have to point that out Kona-chan! … I guess it's just the truth though. Well, we could try coffee!"

"But coffee tastes bitter."

"Soda?"

"I don't think that would be enough. And I might get a stomach ache if I have too much."

She stops to think about it for a second, but then suddenly perks up. "Well I guess I was right, there's only one option then! Let's go to Gamerz!"

"Gamerz? How is buying video games going to wake me up?"

"I told you didn't I? I know how to stay up because I have to pull all nighters sometimes for my games. I'm not the only gamer that needs to stay up, so eventually they started making things just for gamers to stay up."

"Really?"

"Yep! Super special gaming energy! And if it can keep an otaku up all night it can defiantly keep you awake long enough to… hehe… have some fuuun with Miyuki."

"Tehe Ok." It's a short ride to Gamerz, so we should be there soon. I'm pretty interested to see what this 'special gaming secret to staying up late' really is. I wonder what it's like. I also can't help but wonder what our missing partners are up to too. "I hope Yuki-chan and Onee-chan aren't too bored without us."

"Well it does hurt to be so far from my Kagamin, but knowing that we will be reunited soon will be enough to get me through this!" Does she have to be so obvious about it? And if she's going to be like that, why can't they just admit that they're really together already! Well I can never get it out of them together, but maybe if I'm alone with just Kona-chan I'll be able to get her to finally say it!

"Haha, you two are really close aren't you Kona-chan."

"Of course!"

"Heh maybe the two of you are even closer than I am with Onee-chan." That should be enough to get it out of her right?

"Oh well I'm not sure about that," What do you mean you don't know? What do you think I do with Onee-chan! This isn't one of your mangas Kona-chan! We're not like that! "But it's great that you and Miyuki have been getting along so well lately."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Ok we're here!" I always forget how crowded this place can get, especially on the weekends like this. But all I've ever seen here is games. I wonder where they've been hiding this secret all this time.

"So what are we getting exactly?"

"Life force."

"…Eh?" I know I usually don't understand Kona-chan's references anyway, but now I'm really confused. "What are you talking about Kona-chan?"

"Haha sorry Tsukasa, it's an American gaming secret, even a lot of gamers don't know about it."

"Wow it must be something really special."

"Oh it is. Hehehe, this stuff can keep you up all night if you take the whole thing?"

"The whole night?" …a whole night with yuki-chan… hehe no that might be too much.

"Yep and here we are."

"Is that all?" All Kona-chan picked up was a tiny, round, blue bottle with a fancy cross on it and some English writing. Hm I'm not sure what it says. Onee-chan's right, I really have to study more often.

"Oh it may be small but it's mighty stuff! This is Mana!"

"Mama?"

"No, no, no! Ma-NA. It's a really powerful energy drink."

"But it's so tiny."

"This is a very serious potion Tsukasa-san. Just a tiny bit will give you a huge burst of energy. I warn you, do not use the entire bottle, or the consequences will be dire… Maybe."

"What do you mean?"

"If you take the entire potion, chances are you will get far too much energy and will go insane."

"Reh-really?" She's starting to scare me now, maybe this was a bad idea.

"Yeah and you might even get sick."

"It makes you sick? Wait what's that label with the exclamation points mean?" Oh no that's a warning isn't it? What's in this stuff to make it so strong?

"Oh don't worry about that, that just means that you're only supposed to use it if you're 18, but these guys are cool. They'll even sell it to me so you can get it without any problem." This person looks like she does and can get away with buying adult games and drinks for 18 year olds? Either they know her really well or this is a dangerous little shop.

"…Wha…Why do you have to be 18, Kona-chan?"

"Oh it's nothing serious… its just you might get a niacin flush… Don't worry though just trust me it'll be fine!"

"What's that you whispered in the middle Kona-chan? What's a nicer punch?" How is a bottle going to punch me? I'm so confused, what's going on!

"No well… Don't worry it almost never happens, and it definitely won't since you won't take the whole thing!" She seems a little too happy, and she's definitely avoiding the question. No, it's ok, Kona-chan is a staying up late expert! I gotta do this…It's for Yuki-chan!

"Ok Kona-chan, I trust you. If this blue stuff will help me stay up and have more fun with Yuki-chan I'll take it!"

"Oooooh so determined! I guess you really…hehehe… really wanna have lots of fu~n with Yuki tonight huh?"

"Well of course, just like you want to have lots of fun with Onee-chan tonight. Right, Kona-chan?"

"Hehehe yeah that's the spirit." She always just laughs it off like its nothing. Oh well I'm not going to worry about that now. I don't want to get all upset right before I see Yuki tonight. I'll just think about that and not think about trying to get Kona-chan to spill the truth.

"I said that will be 300 yen miss." Oops. Ok I'll think about paying, then I'll think about seeing Yuki.

"Right, sorry."

"Yeah! Mana achieved!" Wow Kona-chan seems really excited.

"You must really like this drink, don't you Kona-chan?"

"No, not really actually. It isn't the best tasting thing, but it's great when you really need to boost yourself up for a raid."

"Uh…a what?"

"Nevermind, just give it a try!"

"Um alright." The label is kind of hard to get off, and looking at it now I can tell the drink is what's blue, not the bottle. It's almost the same color as Kona-chan's hair. The taste of it is pretty strange, and she's right its not very good, but at least its not spicy or too bitter.

"That's probably enough Tsukasa. Like I said, this is really strong stuff. You shouldn't overdo it on your first try… Tsukasa?" Uh oh I think I might've taken too much. It's hard to tell what's half when it's such a small bottle.

"Oops. That's a bit more than half of it, isn't it?"

"Tsukasa, you almost drank the whole thing! There's only a tiny bit left. Ahhh this might be bad."

"Bad? What's going to happen now Kona-chan?" Maybe I should've asked earlier, but what does this stuff do exactly? Is there something else besides keeping you awake.

"Well you probably won't get a flush, but this might be too much energy for you."

"Oh, well I'm not worried about that. I want to have lots of energy so I can spend time with Yuk-hic!"

"Haha wow you drank it so fast you even got hiccups."

"Aww Kona -hic– chan! Don't laugh at me like that! –hic!"

"Fufufu, sorry Tsukasa, you just sound so moe! I can't help it."

" …hic… I feel… kinda fun –hic-… kinda funny Kona-chan…"

"Huh? Uh oh, is it the flush!"

"No, I don't think so…-hic-… I don't feel sick…I just…I… !"

"Huh? Tsukasa you're talking too fast I can't… Uh oh… this is too much energy for you isn't it? Heheh my mistake."

She's right, its too much energy. I feel like everything is going too slow, and it has to start moving faster. My mind feels like its going a mile a minute! Is this really what gamers use? I feel like I could run a marathon! "!"

"Ok, ok Tsukasa! Calm down! I'll think of something."

"!"

"Well first stop talking like that, if you keep forgetting to breathe between words you're going to pass out! Hmm… You have too much energy, so we have to get rid of some of it."

"Howdowegetridof-hic-"

"You said exercise makes you tired right? So lets do that and get some of your- Wha? You're already doing jumping jacks?"

"Wellyousaidtosoi-huf- I figured that-hic- would –huf-"

"…Hm…That was fast…"

"Well I'm not…I'm not used to… Hey I feel better!"

"I can see that. I'm not sure how you did that so fast but good job, now stop before you're too tired for Miyuki."

"Oh right, hehe."

"Speaking of which, do you still have enough juice for that?"

"That was juice? Ew usually juice tastes really different from that. What kind of fruit is mana?"

"Uh no that's not what I mean, I mean do you have enough energy for tonight."

"Ah… I think so. Yeah I feel a lot less tired than before, thanks Kona-chan."

"It's no problem. So, do you and Miyuki have some big plans tonight?"

"Well…" Kona-chan! You can't get me to confess about Yuki when I'm trying to get you to confess first! It's not fair! Oh wait, this is another chance? "We'll probably just be doing the same types of things you and Onee-chan do right?"

"Haha, I kind of doubt that."

"Oh? Why's that?" Hehe, yeah what are you going to be up to with Onee-chan? Go on and say it!

"Well… because last I checked you and Miyuki weren't very into video games or horror movies were you?"

"Oh…" Geh! I was so close that time! I thought for sure she would confess. "Yeah I guess not, but it's the same idea right?"

"I'm sure you two will have plenty of fun. I guess we should start heading back to the station huh."

"Oh yeah you're right, we don't want to be late."

"It's still pretty strange though, that you and Miyuki would make your own plans without us. Usually only me and my Kagamin do that."

"Well that's kind of part of why we did it I guess. Me and Yuki were feeling pretty left out without you two." Can guilt get you to confess? …Guess not. "But then it just helped us realize that we were missing out on time we could spend together!"

"Hmm I see…" Huh? Why is Kona-chan so deep in thought all of a sudden? "So Tsukasa… When did you start calling her Yuki?" EH!

"Huh? Yuki-chan is Yuki-chan! I-I always call her Yuki-chan!"

"Haha but you didn't call her Yuki-CHAN you just said Yu-ki."

"…No I didn't…"

"Aww it's not a big deal Tsukasa, you don't have to get embarrassed. I know how it is." You do! Well yeah, I know you do but…but… No I gotta get you to say it first! I've got to!

"You… You do?"

"Well yeah," Say it! Saaaaaay it! "It's the same as me always calling my Kagami~n" Yeah! "You just want to celebrate being closer friends right? It's only natural."

…What? Hey! That's not it Kona-chan! Well at least I'm in the clear for now…

"Yeah that's right…" She pats me on the head… Which feels pretty weird coming from someone so small. "Thanks Kona-chan, and thanks for today too. I'm all set for Yuki-chan now."

"No problem. I guess it's the least I can do for stealing your sister away so much." Eh? Aw I didn't mean to make her feel guilty like that… I'm happy they're together I just wish they'd be honest about it… What do I do?

"Kona-chan…" I lean over and give her a big hug.

"Huh? Hey Tsukasa-"

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I'm happy you and Onee-chan are close."

"Wait, really?" She sounds pretty surprised so I pull away.

"Of course, its great that you guys are good friends! And Onee-chan seems so much happier since you've met."

"Sh-she does? Wow I never thought you'd say something like that." Heheh maybe I said a bit too much… It's only the truth though, and maybe if I make it clear I like them together they'll be less scared of confessing. "Thanks Tsukasa."

"…No problem." Well… I guess I can give them a bit more time… Just a bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Yes I am aware they probably don't sell Mana Energy Potion in Japan. I just thought it'd be funny to see Tsukasa get really hyped up and I don't know anything that does it better than that stuff.

Also, a small poll for you my wonderful readers. This story is turning out to be much longer than I originally intended, and I know some people prefer short and sweet stories to long ones so should I continue the story here, or make separate stories for each couple. I've seen quite a few people fav this story so feel free to comment with whatever opinions you have.


	7. ecstasy in moe

AN: I realize this story could easily work as a T instead of M rating so if that's what you'd prefer ignore between the xxxxxxx breaks

Under the Influence 7

Miyuki and Tsukasa part 7

I just couldn't calm myself down. I was so nervous, so excited. Things between us had been going so well, it had been wonderful. But… Well… Something still seemed to be… missing.

I had not been able to stop thinking about that night we spent together. The events of that night repeated themselves in my mind thousands of times by now. After all the time that had passed, my mind was beginning to cut out some of the details.

Still, there were things I couldn't possibly forget... The way she wrapped her arms around my back… The small weight of her body on top of mine… The sweet taste of sugar cookies lingering on her lips… And the feeling of her warm soft hands caressing my cheek… And my neck… And my shoulders… And almost to my… My… Oh my…

I was quite aware that it was my idea to stop where we did, but I must admit that at the time I had not considered how much I would later dwell on that decision. Nor did I think that I would be the only one to dwell on such a thing, but in the last few weeks that did seem to be the case.

Despite how eager my dear Tsukasa seemed in the beginning, I was starting to wonder if she had almost forgotten that night all together. We were certainly spending time together, but rather than progressing things further it seemed as though the true objective of our relationship was getting her sister and Izumi-san reveal their relationship to us. It was not that I minded helping her in her attempts, but it did seem quite strange that such a thing had become our main venue for acting as a couple. I could not honestly say I was enjoying it.

But that night I was determined. There would be no such distractions because that night was just for the two of us. I had already prepared everything. Dinner had been cooked, the table had been set, the movie was already sitting in the tray of the DVD player, I had even drawn the bath and placed the cover over it to keep it warm.

Yes. That night I was sure that things would certainly change between us. Perhaps that was why before she arrived I was so nervous that I sat stiffly in my chair, staring at the door awaiting her arrival. Maybe nervous is not the correct word though. I was not worried so much as I was very excited.

When the doorbell finally rang I was so startled out of my thoughts that I instantly shot out of my seat, only to lose my balance and trip the moment my feet hit the floor. But soon I was able compose myself enough to let her in. She smiled at me happily, bowed, and stopped to take her shoes off before she suddenly bust forward with energy and hugged me tightly.

"Yuki!" she shouted out as she held onto me and nuzzled at the side of my neck.

"Well… Welcome. I suppose Izumi-san's plan worked?" I giggled out.

"You bet!" She pulled away slightly so that I could see her bright smile again. "It almost worked too well! I had to tire myself out a bit so I wouldn't have too much energy… But it worked, I've got more than enough for tonight!" she declared with a small wink. Even with the slight innuendo she seemed to be hinting at I couldn't help but giggle at her cute expression.

"Well lets get started then, what would you like to do first?" She walked further into the house and put her bag down before starting to take off her coat.

"Hmm, I'm not sure," she wondered with an adorably thoughtful expression on her face.

"Well if you're hungry we could eat dinner. Or you could use the bathroom upstairs if you'd like to freshen up first. Either that, or we could just go start the movie now."

She suddenly smiled slyly. "Yuki, I think you said it wrong."

"Hm? What do you mean?" I asked surprised.

"Well aren't you basically asking…if I'd rather eat dinner…" She turned to me and dropped her jacket on the floor. "Take a bath…" She walked up to me and watched her hand as she gently brushed her fingers against my arm before looking me in the eye with a slight blush covering her cheeks. "…Or…"

I gulped as my cheeks were overcome with a heavy blush. Her fingers, still lingering on my arm, traveled down to grab my slightly shaking hand. She brought her lips close to mine, but passed over them to whisper in my ear.

"Have me."

I was beyond nervous now. I was about to back away but somehow we had ended up against a wall. "I…I didn't realize we were playing at being newly-weds…" I giggled out nervously.

"Well… We do get to spend tonight together… and have a house all to ourselves right?" She cooed out.

"In…indeed we do… So…" As she moved her head back I reached out with my free hand to touch the side of her face. She leaned into it so her warm pink cheek rested securely in my palm. "Which would you like to do first, Tsukasa?"

"Well… How about the third choice then?" It's amazing that she can say such seductive things and still be so cute. Wait…Wait did she just say?

"Th-the… The third choice?" I asked, quite shocked by her forwardness.

"Yeah, it'd be fun to watch a movie," Oh, THAT third choice. Hehe. Silly me. "And it'd be fun to cuddle up with you to watch it."

"Yes, that does sound like it would be quite good."

Our hands squeezed each other a bit more tightly as I led her into the next room. She sat down on the couch as I began to search about for the DVD. Then, once I realized it was already in the player, I had to begin searching again for the remote.

I was expecting her to giggle at my 'moe antics' as Izumi-san would put it, but I soon realized she wasn't. When I turned my head to check on her I saw she was staring at me quite intensely, but suddenly turned away embarrassed. It wasn't until I found the remote and stood back up that I realized that I had been bent over in front of her for some time looking for it. Once I got to the couch we were both blushing.

"Yuki," She turned to me and grabbed my hand again.

"Y…yes?"

"We can probably start the movie now," she giggled.

We hadn't quite made it through the previews before I suddenly heard a strange noise. I turned to the cute girl beside me as she let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry," she giggled out. "I guess I hadn't realized how long it's been since I ate." I smiled at her and got up off the couch.

"That's fine. Everything has already been prepared, so all I need to do is heat it." We left the movie on the title screen while I went to get the food. I was planning on simply bringing it out to eat, so I assumed she would just be waiting by the television. Instead I was surprised to suddenly feel her arms wrap around me from behind while I was waiting for the food to heat up.

"Ah! Tsu… Tsukasa you startled me," I shouted out surprised.

"…Yuki…" She sighed out happily while nuzzling into my back.

"Eh… I… I need to finish warming the food up," I replied a bit nervously.

"…Warm…" She giggled out while holding me even closer. I slowly moved my hands up to gently touch hers, and I leaned back into the embrace.

"Re… really Tsukasa… weren't you hungry just a moment ago?" I happily sighed as I relaxed even more into the sweet hug.

"It's all right, isn't it? It's still cooking." Her fingers began to move across me, tracing my curves.

"We…well I suppose…" I finally resigned as her hands began to wander further. One steadily moving upwards while the other… um… took a different, and much more nerve-racking path. "Tsu…Tsukasa… I'm not quite sure if… if that's-"

"AHH!" We were both startled as the timer's alert went off and alerted us that the food was ready. We had suddenly jumped apart when it sounded. Once she realized the moment had passed she pouted, but I couldn't help but giggle at her cute expression.

"We should eat first, should we not? You seemed quite hungry a moment ago."

"Yeah…" She forfeited her pout for an adorable smile, which suited her much better. We sat down with our food and began to chat in a more relaxed manor than before. She told me of her earlier adventures with Izumi-san and the 'mysterious super potion' that had allowed her to stay so awake.

"I came so close though! I was sure I had her this time, with something like that she was bound to confess right?"

…Again? It's rare for me to loose interest when people are talking, especially when it's my dear Tsukasa talking. But, lately my annoyance at her desire to force her sister and Izumi-san to confess about their relationship was leading me to simply tune out her voice whenever the subject came up. Unfortunately I believe I might've given away that fact that the subject upset me.

"…Yuki? Is everything ok?" She asked concerned.

"Oh! Oh my I'm sorry, I suppose I was just distracted for a moment there. I'm sorry," I replied, hoping she would let the subject go and move on to another one.

"But you looked… are you upset about something? Did I do something wrong Yuki?" The concern on her face was filling me with guilt, especially since I had already agreed to help her with this little endeavor. I shook my head and smiled at her.

"No Tsukasa, you haven't done anything. I'm sorry for making you worry. I suppose I just… well… perhaps we could spend a bit less time on… uh… the confession plan?"

"Huh?"

"Well I… I was thinking that maybe, for tonight at least…" I was a bit too embarrassed to admit it, but I suppose I was a bit jealous. It was starting to appear that Tsukasa was spending more time exposing their relationship than we were progressing our own. It was getting to be quite frustrating.

She didn't reply right away, and I was starting to get nervous that I would have to further explain myself. Then she picked up a bit of her food in her chopsticks and held it up to me. I looked up at her, and then to the food that she placed in front of my lips.

"Say aaaaahhhh" She cooed out, in the same manor she had at lunch a few days before. And, once again, my cheeks became covered in blush.

"Ah…aaaahhh" I shyly replied as she placed the food in my mouth. It was actually a bit too hot and I ended up quickly moving backwards while covering my mouth slowly trying to consume the overheated piece. I suppose that worked in my favor however, because as I looked back to her I could see she was smiling sweetly at me.

"It's ok Yuki. I know I go a bit overboard around Onee-chan and Kona-chan. I'll try to calm it down a bit from now on ok? But it's not like getting them to confess is the only reason I get all lovy dovy around you." She moved closer to me and reached out to gently hold my hand.

"I like doing that stuff Yuki… Cause I like you."

I squeezed her hand within my own as I reached down to take some food from my plate. Without even requiring me to say anything she leaned in and took it as soon as I raised it from the plate. We continued that pattern for a while, slowly and simply feeding each other. Then I took another small step in boldness, as she leaned forward to eat another piece I pulled it away from her mouth and placed it in my own.

"Hey! No fair, it was my tu-" she began to pout before I moved in to… to feed it to her… with my mouth. I'm sure I was blushing like mad the entire time. It was almost as if I could feel heat radiating off my face. As we separated she looked up at me shyly with a blush across her cheeks.

"…Tsukasa," I sighed out before pulling her close to me again for a hug.

"Yuki… I'm not really hungry anymore."

"Yes, well… We've pretty much finished dinner."

"So if we've… If we already had dinner… would you… want to take a bath?" she asked hesitantly against my shoulder. I must've stiffened up a bit when she said that, because she suddenly tightened her grip around me.

"…To…Together?" I quietly stuttered out. She pulled away quickly, apparently embarrassed and nervous about making such a suggestion.

"It-it's not like we haven't. I-I mean before we…we," She began to stumble over her words more and more as she tried to make her point. She was correct. We had done it before, as a group with Kagami-san and Izumi-san. Of course that was long before we had gotten together and we had much less privacy.

This would be quite different. This would… This would mean something entirely different. But there was no reason I could see for turning back now.

"Y-Yes."

"…Yes? You mean… You'd… wanna?"

"Yes… I think I'd like that… very much."

Then there was a short pause, as if each of us was unsure of what to do. I stood up and took her hand.

"What about the dishes?" she asked.

"Th…They can wait," I answered while giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Are you… are you sure," she asked. I looked at her surprised for a moment.

"We've been together for quite a while now Tsukasa, and I've loved you for even longer," I answered while moving my hand up to brush her soft cheek.

"I love you too Yuki," she nuzzled further into my hand. "So much. But you said you wanted to take things slowly. I know I've been a bit forward lately. I don't want you to feel like-" I silenced her with another kiss.

"I know, and I thank you for your patience, but I… I want this." I smiled as she looked at me in disbelief.

Before I even realized what was happening I was facing my bathroom wall. The soft towel was wrapped snugly against my body. I considered turning around while I was disrobing…just for a peek, but I lost my nerve. I gulped hard, wondering if she was as nervous as I was…or as excited? I couldn't exactly pinpoint what the emotion was actually.

"Are you ready?" I quietly asked her.

"Heheheh…heh… I was so excited before but I guess I'm pretty nervous right now," she replied in an adorably embarrassed tone.

"Yes well… That's to be expected, I think."

"…I didn't peek… promise."

"Y-yes… I didn't either."

"So we're about to… You're gonna… see me…"

"We-well yes of course…and you'll… see me…"

"…Naked…"

"Yes…well…oh my…"

"…Naked Yuki…"

I'm not sure why she kept saying it as if she had forgotten what we were doing, but she had a point I suppose. Only two thin towels were separating us now. Just that one bit of soft cloth between her, the girl I love in her purest form, and I.

"Yuki… I think I'm ready. Do you want me to go first?" she asked me shyly, but with a cute hint of excitement in her voice.

"No. Le…Let's do it together," I lifted my head from the floor to look determined at the bathroom wall.

"Ok…3..."

"…2."

"…1!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We both loosened our grips on the towels, letting them drop to the floor. I slowly turned my head and realized we had been standing much closer together than I thought we were. From where I was I was only able to see the side of her head, her neck and her slender bare shoulders.

Our eyes locked as she continued to turn, and then I allowed my eyes to drift away from hers. I gazed longingly from the nape of her neck to her collarbone, and then down further to her pert breasts. For a moment I was at a complete loss as to what I should say or do. My mind went blank as I saw her. She was just so beautiful.

"Wow," she whispered, which pulled me out of my trance. She was looking down at her feet with her cheeks covered in a heavy blush. She tensed up a bit while moving her hands to quickly cover herself out of embarrassment.

"Tsukasa?"

"You're just… You're so pretty Yuki. To have me here next to you like this seems so strange…" Suddenly feeling unusually bold, I quickly grabbed and embraced her. We both gasped at the intimate contact. Although it was only a hug it was amazing to feel so much contact between our trembling bodies.

"You're gorgeous Tsukasa, more so than I ever could have imagined."

Then she wrapped her arms around me, holding me even closer. She sighed contently while nuzzling her head into my neck. Her mouth moved to trail kisses up from my shoulder to my neck. I could feel her lips pressing harder against the pulse in my neck as she began adding her tongue into the mix and… was that her teeth?

"Ahh… Please not so rough," I moaned out. She giggled and proceeded to kiss and lick at the same area more gently.

"I'm sorry Yuki. I didn't hurt you here did I?… Or here?… How about here?" She began to kiss me all over while her hands gently stroked my back. As she captured my lips in a deep kiss she moved her hands up to massage my shoulders like she did that first night we spent together. I moaned into the kiss as she applied more pressure. When we broke away I inhaled deeply, and began panting in pleasure.

"Oh Tsu… ah… Tsukasa… it feels so good," I whispered out between pants.

"Oh? Do you like this, Yuuuukiii~" she cooed out as one hand left my shoulder to trace my spine. As it went down I began to arch my back in pleasure, pushing our soft chests together. Rather than go for my backside as I was expecting her to she brought it around to trace my hips.

"Ye-Yes!" I squeaked out, probably a bit too loudly. She giggled at my response. I felt the palms of her hands smoothly moving down my thighs as her fingers began to inch ever closer between them. I could hardly contain myself as I began to pant and whimper in anticipation.

Her mouth had been busy placing chaste kisses wherever she could easily reach but when she moved her fingers nearly millimeters from my lips she moved her mouth down to kiss and suck at my heaving chest. My moans grew ever louder as her index finger traced gently around my pubic mound, lightly touching all around but leaving my eager slit unattended. It was unbelievable… Tsukasa was… teasing me.

"Please… Please Tsu… ka… saaaah ahhh please!" I barely managed to beg as her fingers continued to twitch between my legs and her tongue swirled around my hardened nipples. It was incredible, but at the same time it was becoming more and more unbearable.

"Yuki," Again she giggled and I felt her warm breath as it tickled the moist skin her lips had recently left. "You're quite eager aren't you?" She moved her finger near my entrance and dragged, terribly slowly, up my slit. When she reached my clitoris she pressed hard against it, causing me to make an unusual yelp-like noise I was not aware I could even make. She played with the small nub of nerves for what seemed like an eternity, slowly rubbing it in untraceable patterns and lightly pinching it at times.

When she switched to begin rubbing it with her thumb I could hardly stop myself from screaming out in pure ecstasy as I finally felt her fingers moving towards my entrance. I had lost all track of time. Had we just started? It felt like years had already passed.

When she finally entered, well it's a strange thing to explain. It was unusual, even a bit uncomfortable at first. Yet still it was incredible, the most amazing feeling I've ever experienced. I winced as she added a second finger but urged her to continue on. I was so absorbed in the feeling I could hardly keep my eyes open, but when I did I could see her looking down at me with concern. I smiled up at her.

"Tsukasa," I gasped out between moans.

"Yuki… I'm sorry does it hurt?"

"I love you, please don't stop." She smiled and continued. Deeper… Faster… Her fingers continued as I yelped and gasped in pleasure. Her warm lips pressing kisses across my body. The heat within me continued building and building until I finally couldn't take it anymore.

I screamed out as my climax hit me, startling her a bit more than I meant to. When she looked across my smiling face she understood and returned the look to me. She then bent down to kiss me on the lips again. Then she moved down to cuddle with me on the bathroom floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yuki… at some point we should might want to actually take a bath," she quietly said with a small giggle.

"Yes, I suppose we should…" I quietly replied before a small smirk came to my lips. "Would you like me to wash your back?"

"…Only my back?" she pouted playfully. I smiled and reached for the soap. That was hardly my intention, but I saw nothing wrong with teasing her a bit before we cleaned up. After all, we had plenty of time.

AN: Damn that took forever, I almost forgot bout this ^^' I'll be taking a break from this pairing now to work on the next domino to fall but I'll probably come back to these two eventually.

By the way, something I keep forgetting to mention in author's notes. In case anyone guessed or has noticed the similarities this fic was greatly influenced by a doujin called aogeki murasaki mamoru, not so much because of the idea that it was hot and made me wanna make a crazy sex filled fan work of my own, but more because there was that tiny little hint of tsukasa x miyuki that was just left very unresolved in my opinion.


End file.
